project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Marill Line/ORAS
Marill can be found on Route 117 both in the tall grass and while Surfing, and also while Surfing alone on Routes 102, 111, 114, and 123, as well as Petalburg City. On Route 120, it can only be found as a Horde encounter. The Marill line is one of those that got massive upgrades throughout the chronology of games. Compared to the original Ruby and Sapphire, Marill has grown to great lengths: it now has an incredible movepool, access to plenty of good TMs, and the great ability Huge Power to back up their physical prowess. The added Fairy-type, alongside the anticipated Play Rough - down to level 25 as Azumarill, compared to the late level 50 in X and Y - make this Pokémon a force to be reckoned with, especially in a region without any boss fights that use any of the types the line is weak to: Grass, Electric, and Poison. Marill is easy to find and easy to catch, and provides a great Water alternative to non-Mudkip players, as well as an alternative to Pelipper and its crippling Electric weakness. There are not many enemies capable of dishing out more pain than an Azumarill can handle, and even those without Huge Power can prove themselves useful in many battles, if only with a bit more patience during the setup phase. Important Matchups * Wally (Mauville City): A Marill should preferably avoid this matchup, as Ralts carries Magical Leaf. Azumarill, however, can shrug it off and 2HKO with Bubble Beam. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Bulldoze can be bought in Mauville City, giving Azumarill an edge in this battle. Magnemite has Sturdy, but neither Voltorb nor Magneton do; an Azumarill without Huge Power can 2HKO Magnemite and Voltorb with Bulldoze, whereas a Huge Power specimen can even hope for the OHKO against Voltorb, depending on its stats. Either way, the Speed drop will likely suffice to outspeed even Voltorb and KO it the following turn. Azumarill can also take Volt Switch from both of them, though a critical one from Magneton will kill it. As Magneton has Magnet Pull, Azumarill could actually pull off a win against it by using Bulldoze upon another Pokémon's Volt Switch, and dealing the finishing blow on the following turn. Overall, Azumarill can actually fight any one Pokémon in this gym, just not all of them without any sort of healing, as it will be taking damage along the way. * Tabitha/Shelly (Meteor Falls, tag battle with rival): Tabitha's Mightyena has Intimidate; non-Huge Power Azumarill can OHKO it only at +1 or higher in Attack, and therefore need two Power-Up Punches to compensate, while Huge Power ones only need to have their Attack restored to normal, meaning they can OHKO on the first turn in Alpha Sapphire. Mightyena also has Swagger, so Azumarill must be healed as needed from confusion, especially since Koffing's and Grimer's Sludge are both 3HKOs. The Poison-types can be OHKOed with Aqua Tail at +1 with Huge Power, +3 without; a Huge Power Azumarill is more likely to be successful in this matchup, since it can set up as much as needed without requiring healing, while a non-Huge Power one will struggle to remain on the battlefield until the end. If Azumarill is still in battle when Numel or Carvanha come out, it can OHKO them with Aqua Tail and Play Rough respectively, regardless of setups or ability. * Tabitha/Shelly (Mt. Chimney): A non-Huge Power Azumarill can 3HKO Grimer with Bulldoze but not take on Koffing, whose Sludge is stronger than Aqua Tail, as well as more accurate; Huge Power specimens can also 2HKO Koffing instead. Numel and Carvanha can be disposed of with Aqua Tail and Play Rough. * Maxie/Archie (Mt. Chimney): Non-Huge Power Azumarill need two Power-Up Punches against Maxie's Mightyena to reach +1, due to Intimidate, at which point they can OHKO with Play Rough; Archie's Mightyena has Quick Feet, so only one boost is required. Both Mightyena can use Swagger, something Azumarill should be wary of, as a self-hit in confusion can hurt, particularly Huge Power specimens. Huge Power carriers do not need to set up and can simply OHKO Mightyena, or OHKO after a Power-Up Punch if it has Intimidate. Golbat has no Poison moves, and can be KOed with Aqua Tail; the move normally takes three turns without Huge Power, two with Huge Power, and becomes a guaranteed 2HKO or OHKO respectively after a +2. Camerupt is 1-2HKOed by Aqua Tail depending on ability, while Sharpedo is OHKOed by Play Rough from Huge Power specimens or non-Huge Power ones at +1 in Attack or more. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Aqua Tail beats Slugma and Numel in one hit, even without Huge Power. Beating Torkoal is easier for Huge Power Azumarill, who can 2HKO even if Torkoal uses Sunny Day; non-Huge Power ones can only 3HKO, so they need to resort to Power-Up Punch to compensate possible Sunny Day usage, which in turn exposes them to Torkoal's possible Curses. Azumarill can defeat Torkoal even without having Huge Power, but a safety backup is needed in that case. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Azumarill can take up to two Retaliate from the lead Slaking, but needs to be healed and set up more to be successful. A non-Huge Power Azumarill can 2HKO with Play Rough or Aqua Tail only starting at +5, while a Huge Power carrier has high chances of 2HKOing as early as at +1, guaranteed at +2 or higher. At that point, Azumarill is highly likely to OHKO Vigoroth without Huge Power, and guaranteed to otherwise; Vigoroth's KO-boosted Retaliate chips away up to half of Azumarill's health, however, so Azumarill needs to be in the green to survive. The ace Slaking can take away as much as 90% with the first Retaliate, so Azumarill may survive only with its health at full; after that, it can be 2HKOed like Norman's lead if Azumarill still has the due Attack boosts. * Courtney/Matt (Southern Island, tag battle with Steven): Against Team Magma, Azumarill can simply 1-2HKO Camerupt with Aqua Tail and then dispose of Koffing with one Power-Up Punch and two Aqua Tail (without Huge Power) or simply two Aqua Tail (with Huge Power). Huge Power specimens will also OHKO Sharpedo with Play Rough, though specimens with other abilities need a Power-Up Punch first, exposing themselves to Sharpedo's Swagger as well as Grimer's Sludge Bomb; if none of the two Pokémon is taken down on the first turn, a non-Huge Power Azumarill may be better off healed or switched out to prevent further harm. * Tabitha/Shelly (Weather Institute): Camerupt is 1-2HKOed with Aqua Tail, or Power-Up Punch and Aqua Tail for non-Huge Power specimens; Sharpedo has Swagger, which Azumarill needs to be wary of, but can also be OHKOed with Play Rough at +1 or higher, or without boosts if Azumarill has Huge Power. * Rival (Route 119): A Power-Up Punch against Wailmer or Slugma is recommended for non-Huge Power specimens, which may then OHKO Slugma with Aqua Tail and 2HKO Wailmer and Shroomish with Play Rough; Huge Power Azumarill OHKOs after a boost, instead. At +1, Azumarill with any ability can OHKO Combusken with Aqua Tail, though non-Huge Power ones need a +2 to 2HKO Marshtomp with Play Rough; this is important, since Marshtomp can use Bide and only a 2HKO will save Azumarill from retaliation, and only if the move does not miss on either turn. Only Huge Power Azumarill with a +1 in Attack and well over half health left can face Grovyle and endure its Leaf Blade, then OHKOing it with Play Rough; other Azumarill stand no chance against it. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Azumarill of any ability should start the fight with a Power-Up Punch; non-Huge Power ones will then 2HKO Swellow, while Huge Power ones will OHKO. Swellow must be finished off while its health is not too low, otherwise its Endeavor and Quick Attack combination will get the best of Azumarill. Setups may then continue against Pelipper, whose moves are relatively weak; non-Huge Power specimens need +2 or higher to 2HKO it with Play Rough, while Huge Power ones will OHKO with that much. Huge Power specimens are good to beat Skarmory starting at +1, when Aqua Tail 2HKOs, while non-Huge Power specimens can only do so at +4; they should, as such, continue setting up against Pelipper preferably. Altaria is OHKOed by Play Rough at +1 without Huge Power, or with Huge Power and no setups, unless it uses Cotton Guard; due to the move, non-Huge Power Azumarill are recommended to start the fight at +3, which is OHKO range, in order to maintain a high damage standard that can trump Altaria's Earthquake even after several Cotton Guard turns. * Courtney/Matt (Mt. Pyre): Camerupt is 1-2HKOed by Aqua Tail; Sharpedo is OHKOed by Play Rough either after a Power-Up Punch, or simply with Huge Power. * Rival (Lilycove City): After one Power-Up Punch, Swellow is either KOed by Aqua Tail or Play Rough if Azumarill has Huge Power, or 2HKOed if it does not. Power-Up Punch setups may continue against Wailord, whose damaging moves are both Water-typed; non-Huge Power Azumarill score a Play Rough 2HKO at +3 or more, while Huge Power ones do so at +1 or higher. Reaching 2HKO range is important, as it will break Azumarill out of Wailord's Rest loops. Breloom has no Grass moves and can be fought safely, but needs to be OHKOed or it will Counter back the damage dealt; Huge Power Azumarill can OHKO right away, non-Huge Power ones can do so at +2 in Attack or more. Sceptile is also lacking in Grass moves and can be KOed with Play Rough, a 2HKO with Huge Power or at +2. The same setting (Huge Power or a +2) allows Azumarill to OHKO Blaziken with Aqua Tail, unless Blaziken uses Bulk Up, in which case it can still be KOed on the following turn. Swampert is sturdier, but Azumarill outdamages its best move - Mud Bomb - starting at +1 in Attack even without Huge Power, so the fight can be won. * Courtney/Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Camerupt is once again 1-2HKOed by Aqua Tail; Sharpedo can be OHKOed with Play Rough if Azumarill has Huge Power, or after a Power-Up Punch and then Play Rough otherwise. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Huge Power Azumarill can OHKO Lunatone and 1-2HKO Solrock with Aqua Tail; non-Huge Power ones can 2HKO and 2-3HKO respectively, but need weather support if Solrock puts up Sunny Day, which would render them nigh useless in battle. Running Rain Dance on Azumarill is not recommended, since it would be outsped by Solrock and the weather would be overridden on the very next turn; a partner Pokémon faster than Solrock can run Rain Dance instead. * Maxie/Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Azumarill is better off OHKOing (with Huge Power) or 2HKOing (without Huge Power) Mightyena with Play Rough without using Power-Up Punch, since both Weezing and Muk will force it to switch out due to their strong Poison moves. Crobat can be 2HKOed by a Huge Power Azumarill's Aqua Tail, but other abilities will not be able to take enough Acrobatics hits to do the same. Mega Camerupt is likely OHKOed by Aqua Tail even without Huge Power, and even if not, Azumarill can take a hit from it; only Huge Power Azumarill can OHKO Mega Sharpedo with Play Rough instead, as others would fall to two Strong Jaw-boosted Poison Fangs. * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin, Omega Ruby only): Primal Groudon's ability and Precipice Blades are two insurmountable obstacles for Azumarill of any ability; Azumarill should not be used in this battle. * Primal Kyogre (Cave of Origin, Alpha Sapphire only): Although Azumarill can take one Origin Pulse, there is not much it can do against Primal Kyogre unless it is healed every turn until Primal Kyogre's PP run out. Using Azumarill is not recommended. * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Azumarill can set up easily against Luvdisc, if healed from Sweet Kiss-induced confusion. Non-Huge Power users need to get to +6 in Attack, and Play Rough will only have OHKO chances - not a certainty - against Whiscash and Milotic; Luvdisc, Sealeo and Seaking will be OHKOed instead. Huge Power users will OHKO all of Wallace's team starting at +3. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria's moves are not strong, so any Azumarill should use Power-Up Punch as needed against it. Those without Huge Power need to reach +5 in order to OHKO Altaria, Delcatty and Mega Gallade with Play Rough, Roselia with Return, and 2HKO Magneton with Aqua Tail or Bulldoze; Magneton cannot be OHKOed, since it has Sturdy, and Azumarill needs to be at good health levels - preferably three quarters or more - to be able to take a Discharge from Magneton. Huge Power specimens have the same matchup, but need a minimum of three boosts instead of five. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Azumarill without Huge Power need to be at +1 in Attack to OHKO all of Sidney's team with Play Rough, which requires two boosts if they lead, as Mightyena has Intimidate; Huge Power Azumarill should simply have their Attack returned to normal, at +0. Sidney's Pokémon generally do not have moves that can threaten Azumarill or, in Cacturne's case, are too slow to use them; Shiftry's Leaf Blade is an exception, but it can deal upwards of about 65% in damage, so a healthy Azumarill will defeat Shiftry without problems. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Any non-Huge Power Azumarill is at a disadvantage against Dusclops, as it cannot set up and its STABs only 3-4HKO, while Dusclops has Curse; only Huge Power specimens should lead, and KO Dusclops as soon as possible, switching out after the battle if a Curse is laid upon them. Banette can be affordably 3HKOed even without Huge Power, or 2HKOed with the ability; Sableye is 2HKOed by Play Rough, or OHKOed with Huge Power. Huge Power Azumarill can also 2-3HKO Dusknoir with Play Rough, but ones with a different ability will be knocked out by Thunder Punch if they attempt to fight it. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): The lead Glalie can be used for setups, thanks to its relatively weak moves. Non-Huge Power Azumarill need +5 in Attack to OHKO the two Glalie with Brick Break and the two Froslass with Play Rough; Walrein would only be an OHKO chance even at +6, but its moves are not threatening, either. Azumarill's main issues in this fight will be Froslass' Confuse Ray, which is difficult to break through due to Azumarill's slowness, as well as the second Glalie's Freeze-Dry; the latter cannot even 2HKO, however, so Azumarill will be safe from both threats if kept healed when needed. As for Huge Power Azumarill, their matchup is the exact same, with +2 instead of +5; they can OHKO Walrein starting at +3. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Non-Huge Power Azumarill should Power-Up Punch four times against Altaria and then OHKO all of Drake's team with Play Rough, while Huge Power specimens need only two boosts; both calculations take Salamence's Intimidate into account. Even the strongest of moves, Salamence's Thunder Fang, can deal less than half to Azumarill, which will thus be safe if its health is always in the green; the only possible disruption to the sweeping routines is Flygon's Screech, which makes Thunder Fang a near-OHKO, forcing Azumarill to switch out right before fighting Salamence. * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): Although setting up against Skarmory is technically possible, non-Huge Power Azumarill will need constant healing to pull it off, and may be further hindered by Skarmory's possible Defense boosts given by Steel Wing. Azumarill without Huge Power need the full +6 boost to battle well; they can OHKO Claydol and Armaldo with Waterfall even at +4, and Aggron would be 2HKOed either way because of Sturdy, but Azumarill's Brick Break only has OHKO chances against Cradily at +6 and even without OHKOing, Cradily's Giga Drain is a potential 2HKO, meaning Azumarill needs to deal far more than 50% in damage to actually KO in two turns despite Cradily's HP recovery. Waterfall is somewhat likely to 2HKO Mega Metagross at that point, as well, though this assumes that Azumarill's health is still close to full before they battle, as a single Giga Impact almost takes away all of it. Huge Power Azumarill have a better matchup: they can OHKO Claydol and Armaldo with Waterfall, as well as Cradily with Brick Break, starting at +3 in Attack, and Waterfall is a guaranteed 2HKO against Mega Metagross. * Post-Game: Azumarill is likely to see more use against the evil team admins, and potentially Rayquaza, depending on its level and bulk. Deoxys is likely to defeat Azumarill instead, but there are very few Pokémon that can face a Deoxys without risks. Moves Marill's initial movepool in its earliest possible in-game location consists of Bubble, Defense Curl, Rollout, and either Water Sport or Bubble Beam depending on its level. After getting Bubble Beam, the line is set for training for a while, as the move is fairly powerful for that point in the game; refrain from using Rollout, which is very unsafe, even if Marill has Defense Curl set up. It then learns Helping Hand at level 16, which contrary to its namesake will hardly be helpful at all. After evolution, Azumarill becomes amazing within just a few levels: it gets Aqua Tail at level 21, which is the best Water move it can learn by level, barring the two main Water HMs, and then Play Rough at 25, a whole twenty-five levels earlier than in XY. Both moves are very good on any Azumarill, and especially powerful on specimens with Huge Power. Aqua Ring comes at 31, and should be considered for non-Huge Power Azumarill that are built to be more defensive; similar considerations apply for Rain Dance at 35, which will boost their main STAB and actually make it decent even without its best ability. Double-Edge comes at 42, but the typing and recoil discourage from actually learning that move; Superpower, which is learned at 46, is much better and a downright must for Huge Power rabbits, but also useful for others. Lastly, there is Hydro Pump at 55, but at that point Azumarill will have better options; even for non-Huge Power sets, Surf is generally preferable. The TM options are vast, and very adaptable to Azumarill's ability and role in the team. For Huge Power Azumarill, the level-up movepool is already amazing on its own, though there are alternatives to the usual three moves: Power-Up Punch and Brick Break are good in place of Superpower, or in the first case, as Superpower support; Dig offers good coverage against Electric- and Poison-types, and is generally a good move to have for the middle game. Bulldoze is viable as well, and available earlier than Dig; it can also help compensate for Azumarill's lacking Speed. Naturally, Waterfall can be chosen over Aqua Tail in order to have better accuracy while sacrificing some base power; the trade-off is fair and the choice between them is a matter of personal taste. On the special side, there is the obligatory Ice Beam, or Blizzard before Ice Beam becomes available; they both help a lot against dragons, as Azumarill has no access to special Fairy moves. Other good options include Focus Blast and Grass Knot, though the latter will often be outdamaged by the must-have Surf. Stall games are also made much easier as soon as TMs such as Toxic and Light Screen are obtained; the latter makes Azumarill's special bulk fantastic, and works well in a team context in general. For movesets entirely geared towards team support and/or stall, there is also the Double Team and Substitute combo, as well as Swagger, but only when facing entirely special attackers, as the boosts could otherwise easily be turned against Azumarill. Lastly, even the Egg moves available through the DexNav function have some interesting options among them: Belly Drum is perfect for Huge Power Azumarill, but it will be risky to use against powerful opponents, and is still not recommended unless Azumarill can be healed at will in battle; Aqua Jet is a very noteworthy option, providing good base damage to Huge Power carriers while overcoming Azumarill's chronic lack of Speed. Sadly, unless Azumarill is bred, Belly Drum and Aqua Jet cannot be combined, as the DexNav specimens will at most have one of the two moves. Amnesia is another interesting option for defensive Azumarill, allowing for a non-volatile alternative to Light Screen which, however, wears off once Azumarill is switched out. Superpower is an Egg move as well as a level up move, too, meaning that DexNav Marill could potentially have it earlier than their usual learning level. Recommended movesets: ''Physical ***: Power-Up Punch, Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail / Waterfall'' ''Special: Rain Dance, Surf, Ice Beam, Focus Blast'' ''Support: Aqua Ring, Toxic, Light Screen, Scald'' ''*** This moveset is the best for Huge Power Azumarill, but can be used by other Azumarill as well.'' Recommended Teammates * Dragon-types: Dragon is the only type that can provide an answer to both Electric and Grass, without adding a repeated weakness to the team as Grass would (Azumarill is also weak to Poison). Dragon-types are largely rare, but Swablu is commonly found and, failing that, Latias or Latios are available to the player as gifts. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Flygon, Altaria, Salamence * Steel-types: Steel-types synergise well with Azumarill, providing an answer to Poison- and Grass-types; Azumarill also covers for all three of their weaknesses, resisting Fire and Fighting and being able to hit Ground for super effective damage. Dual Rock/Steel-types can work, but only with high special bulk or in tandem with a Pokémon that works well against Grass-types, as they lose the Grass resistance. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Probopass, Mawile, Aggron, Magnezone, Metagross * Fast hitters: In some matchups, outspeeding will be important, and even Azumarill with Aqua Jet may fall short in that department. Having a fast Pokémon, that can outspeed most other Pokémon found in Hoenn, is a good complement for a team in which Azumarill is present. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sceptile, Alakazam, Crobat, Manectric Other Azurill's stats Marill's stats Azumarill's stats NOTE: Ratings refer to Huge Power Marill liners. Team Role, Offensive Utility and Overall are subject to variations depending on the ability of the Pokémon. * What Nature do I want? For Huge Power Marill liners, Adamant and Brave are the best options, since the doubled Attack will be off the charts for in-game purposes and they hardly need Speed at all. For Marill liners with other abilities, anything that lowers Speed is fine, so Brave, Relaxed, Quiet or Sassy. * Which Ability do I want? Huge Power, without the shadow of a doubt. Using the DexNav to get Sap Sipper is actually counter-productive, and Thick Fat is only situationally useful, but much less so than a doubled Attack stat in any case. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Generally right after capture, as Marill becomes available not long before its natural evolution; an already evolved Azumarill is also surprisingly useful against Wattson. * How good is the Marill line in a Nuzlocke? It depends on its ability. Azumarill in general is a good tank, and it can take on quite a number of enemies on its own; however, it will only turn out exceptional if it has Huge Power. Non-Huge Power Azumarill can accomplish the same things Huge Power Azumarill can, but require a few more turns to set up. Azurill's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Poison, Steel * Resistances: Bug, Dark * Immunities: Ghost, Dragon * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Ground, Rock, Fairy, Psychic, Electric, Grass, Fire, Water, Ice, Fighting Marill's and Azumarill's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Poison, Electric, Grass * Resistances: Bug, Dark, Fire, Water, Ice, Fighting * Immunities: Dragon * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Ground, Rock, Fairy, Psychic, Steel, Ghost Category:Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire